Silver on Green
by albe-chan
Summary: From green eyes to silver hearts. Harry and Sirius reflect on their passionate, heated romance and just what the other means to them. Inspired by and written for I'm Just Drawn This Way. IMPLIED SMUT and IMPLIED SLASH. Fluffy. ONESHOT. HPSB.


**Silver on Green **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex) and SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **to be honest, this was inspired when I was looking through my review history for fics I might have missed updates from, and I came across a review I left for Secrets of the Heart by I'm Just Drawn That Way (great story by the way, go check it out after this). In the review I was admiring one of the pieces of prose IJDTW had created about writing in silver ink. Also, the format is slightly-but-not-really stolen from the chapters of that brilliant fic. So, IJDTW my lovely, this one is for you, and thanks for inspiring something deep inside of me for this! 'I am all you've ever wanted' Cheers!

XXX

Part One: From Green Eyes

I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on you. It was the year I met my parents through their (and your) old friend, Professor Lupin, the year when I discovered you and went from hating you to loving you. You were in your Animagus form, hulking, black and terrifying, but I could see those eyes looking at me, speaking volumes.

I never got to ask you what you were thinking when you stared at me across the dimly lit street where I grudgingly spent my summers. Until I lost you, I never thought to even bother; the assumption that we would be together forever blinkered and fettered me to such philosophical questions, even when you weren't near me.

Those eyes I can never forget, even if their colour and shape weren't burned into my memories. Silver. It's the closest word I know that can try to explain their colour, despite the fact it doesn't come anywhere close to what they're like in real life. Because in real life, your eyes gleamed brighter than even the most lovingly burnished silver, flashed darker than the shine of silver aged to a patina. And when I lie in bed at night, listening to the shifting of the house you left me, my own eyes closed, inviting the darkness of sleep in, all I can see is the silver of your eyes.

Your eyes that aren't the shining silver of a Patronus in the freezing air, filled with despair from those black-hooded Dementors, nor are they the grubby silver of goblets you resented because of the crest inscribed on them. No, your eyes were always the silver of smoke curling from your lips after our heated, animalistic sex; the silver of something impossible to cling to like a mist before the sun burns it away.

I miss you now that the silver of your eyes is gone where I can never follow. I miss you more with every glistening silver tear that escapes traitorously from under my lashes when I think of you and those secret nights we shared.

We aimed for forever, and fell woefully short, but still the glint of silver stirs something in my heart, and I can never forget you. Maybe forever is in reach after all…

XXX

Part Two: To Silver Hearts

I never wanted you to close your eyes when you lay beneath me, panting and whispering my name for only my ears. I wanted to stare into those deep, molten eyes as they darkened steadily with your lust and approaching orgasm.

Everyone always said they were the same as your mother's, and to most, I suppose they were. But never to me. They weren't the same vibrant green as your mother's spirit, nor the lush emerald of the Forest where your father and I spent so many moonlit nights as teens. No, your eyes were the green of envy that I could never truly have you; the green backdrop of the House into which both of us were almost sorted.

I can almost still feel you, writhing and contorting beneath me as I fuck you even harder, dying to hear my name tumbling from your lips just once more. I can almost still taste you, gasping and cursing as I take you in my mouth, needing to know how your essence would feel on my tongue.

It was unfair that we never got our forever, unfair that it was a jet of light as green as your eyes that took me from you for eternity. I saw, before the darkness, your eyes widening in shock, just as they had the first time I laid eyes on you and you were still a baby.

I miss you. I miss the way you sounded as you slept, holding me like you never intended to let go; miss the way your smile would brighten a room and lift my heart into the clouds. I wish things had been different, that they _could_ be different. But Fate is a cruel woman, and I know you have the memories from those sinful nights we stole from other people's lives.

Even if you move on, move forwards, I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that it was never, ever, your fault. But more than that, I want you to know that we can still have our forever. Silver on green you once told me in the darkest shadows of anonymous night, and silver and green we shall stay. Just think back, and remember, and don't let time bring forgetfulness.

I was always yours, and for a time, you were mine. You brought the green of spring to the silver winter of my existence. You gave me hope. You showed me love. Silver and green, and forever is now.

XXX

**Author's Note: **well, not exactly as planned, and REALLY short, but not bad on the whole I think. Maybe I'm just being overly generous with myself. Ah well, review and tell me what you thought? That's it for now! Cheers!


End file.
